


One More Time

by shieldviayoichi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldviayoichi/pseuds/shieldviayoichi
Summary: "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku......Syo?"
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disini Mikaze Ai adalah manusia biasa, bukan sebuah A.I. Maafkan kalo OOC, muehehehe  
> Nulis ini cuma buat seneng-seneng

Ai terduduk lemas di sofanya. Teman-teman dekatnya—Reiji, Ranmaru, dan Camus baru saja pulang dari tempat itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya menyapu pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan.

"Aku baru sadar tempat ini seluas ini." gumamnya datar.

Mata sembabnya kembali bergulir melihat ke arah depan, pada benda yang berdiri di atas meja. Sebuah pigura foto. Lemparan senyum dari sosok dalam bingkai foto tersebut tidak serta-merta membuat Ai ikut tersenyum seperti dulu.

Dulu sekali—bahkan kemarin pun— Ai begitu ingin melihat senyum yang mampu mengangkat segala bebannya.

Tidak untuk sekarang...

...dan untuk selamanya.

Senyum itu bukan lagi menjadi tempat untuknya mengisi tenaganya. Sebaliknya, menjadi mata pisau yang melukai hatinya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Ai meraih pigura tersebut. Mengelusnya dengan tangan kanan seperti sedang mengelus rambut sosok itu secara langsung. Matanya yang membengkak kembali memanas. Tidak seperti beberapa jam lalu ia menahan tangisnya mati-matian, kali ini ia meloloskan airmatanya mengalir karena pelupuknya tak mampu lagi menahannya.

Ai meraung. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan segala perasaannya yang berkecamuk bersarang di dadanya. Membiarkan dirinya hancur remuk karena ditinggalkan sosok kesayangannya. 

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku...

...Syo?"

***

Ai membuka matanya perlahan. Tadi malam setelah menangis, ia menyeret tubuh lemahnya ke dalam kamar dan lanjut menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur akibat kelelahan. Matanya berat dan berair.

Ai memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Biasanya ia menyambut pagi dengan wajah Syo yang tertidur di sampingnya, atau suara erangan Syo yang tidurnya terganggu karena Ai membangunkannya, atau suara tawa Syo saat ia pura-pura tidur untuk membuat Ai marah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi, sunyi.

Mikaze Ai menghela napasnya berat. Padahal Syo yang berjanji akan meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam sebuah janji suci pernikahan. Membuat harapan pada Ai akan hidup bersama sampai akhir hayat. Memang sampai maut menjemput, tapi bukan secepat ini.

Ai tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap. Sampai kapanpun.

***

Padahal kemarin manager Ai sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat beberapa hari, tapi Ai tidak mau mengikuti saran tersebut. Baru sebentar saja di apartemen, ia hampir gila. Bayang-bayang Syo seakan-akan terlihat di sana, menambahkan lebar luka hatinya. Ai tetap datang ke kantor agensinya.

"Aiai~ Tumben pakai kacamata hitam?" tanya Reiji dengan nada bercandanya.

Ranmaru dan Camus hanya menghujaninya dengan pandangan heran. Ai diam, tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

Keanehan muncul ketika manager mereka membacakan jadwal kegiatan hari ini. 

"Bukannya kita sudah melakukan _recording_ dua hari yang lalu?"

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Ai, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Kita baru mau recording hari ini, dua hari yang lalu aku bahkan tidak melihatmu karena sibuk _recording_ _TV show_." ucap Ranmaru.

Camus dan Reiji ikut menimpali dengan menyebutkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Ai yakin ia tidak salah mengingat.

"Hari ini... Tanggal 26 kan?"

"Tanggal 24, bagaimana bisa kau maju dua hari lebih dulu daripada kami?"

_Eh?_

_Bohong kan?_

Ai merogoh kantong celananya tempat ia menyimpan ponselnya untuk melihat kebenarannya. Memang tanggal 24 yang tertera di sana.

_Waktuku... Mundur dua hari dari yang seharusnya. Hari dimana dia akan—_

Tak berpikir panjang, Ai lari keluar dengan secepat yang ia bisa tanpa peduli dengan teriakan manager dan teman-teman grupnya. Ia harus cepat menemuinya, ini kesempatan Ai untuk menyelamatkan Syo dari maut.

***

Hari itu Syo tidak pulang ke apartemen karena harus syuting di daerah yang agak jauh dari apartemen dan memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel dekat dengan lokasi syuting. Sayang nasib naas menimpa Syo saat melakukan adegan melompat dari ketinggian, tali yang terhubung dengannya terputus dan membuatnya jatuh terhempas ke tempat di mana tidak disediakan alat pelindung.

Kejadian itu akan terjadi sekitar 2 jam dari sekarang.

Ai berusaha menelepon menanyakan posisi Syo saat ini.

_"Aku di lokasi syuting, kenapa?"_

"Jangan syuting sebelum aku sampai di sana!"

_"Bukannya kau juga ada pekerjaan? Ada ap—"_

"Pokoknya jangan!"

Lalu Ai meneriaki supir taksi yang ditumpanginya agar menaikkan kecepatan mobil tersebut.

Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan kalau ia melompati waktu ke masa lampau dan dapat mendengar suara Syo secara nyata di telinganya.

Berlomba dengan waktu, Ai hanya bisa berharap kalau ia bisa mengubah takdir.

_Setidaknya berikan satu kesempatan agar Syo tetap hidup._

***

Ai membuka matanya. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti baru melakukan lomba lari. Tapi ia tidak mau mengubah posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk ke arah kanan.

"Mimpi?"

Ai mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas.

Tanggal 26.

"Jadi itu memang mimpi ya..." bisiknya saat menyadari kalau melompati waktu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Ai terisak tanpa sadar yang semakin lama berubah menjadi tangis.

"Ai, kau kenapa?"

Suara yang dirindukannya menyapa telinga Ai membuatnya tegang karena kaget. Namun, Ai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan meyakini itu hanya halusinasi semata.

"Hei, aku tanya kau kenapa Ai?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini ditambah dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari sebuah tangan yang memeluk Ai. Ai terkejut bukan main, ia meraba tangan tersebut dan rasanya begitu nyata.

"Syo?" Dicobanya untuk memanggil.

"Hm, kenapa?"

Air mata Ai semakin mengalir deras, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Syo sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Langsung ia memeluk sosok kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Memastikan deru napas dan detak jantung Syo yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah imajinasi Ai.

"Bukan mimpi kan?"

"Dari tadi kau kenapa sih?"

Ai hanya menggeleng.

Ia berhasil menyelamatkan Syo, entah bagaimana caranya pun Ai tidak ingat. Yang pasti sekarang, Ai tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan anugerah ini.


End file.
